Dirty Pretty Thing
by girl-wonderr
Summary: Bella Swan is a 'normal teenage girl' but with a couple of nasty habits. So what happens when her parents die and shes is moved to Forks to live with her god parents, The Cullens? And has to leave her dirty gritty London life behind. MATURE THEMES OOC AH
1. No place Like Home

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm in an aeroplane from London, England to forks, Washington, USA because about a month ago my whole world got twisted upside down.

I'm the daughter of the late Charlie and Renee swan, a head police officer for the MET and a nursery teacher two of the most loving caring people you could ever meet. But in May they both tragically died in a car crash. The police said they had been under the influence a simply weren't looking when they ran a red light and crossed a busy crossroads after a night out. But that didn't sit right with me. It seems unfair that two amazing people should have their lives taken from them because if of a momentary lapse of judgement and leave their 17 year old daughter alone in the world, Apart from her god parents on the other side of the world.

So after 3 weeks in emergency foster care I'm on my way to America, because my mum was American and I have dual nationality. And the only people I have left in the world is my mums best'est friend ever and my god mother Esme Cullen and her family.

I didn't really know them very well. Id only met her and her husband a handful of times because of the distance, but I knew that Esme was practically my mum's separated at birth sister. So my parent's attorney said that it would be best if I went and live with them until I was 18 in 4 months and I would have time to grieve. And then I can go off and do whatever I wanted with the£1,000,000 life insurance claim my parents left me, Which I was fully confident on using to get myself back to England and go back to my shitty college and to all my wonderful friends. And maybe by that time Jacob will have thrown a horrendous whitey and been put into the priory and I would never have to see his cheating cunt of an arse again.

I mean don't get me wrong I'm very thankful Esme and the Cullen's decided to take me in. I understand just how much Esme loved my mother but this just wasn't my home. London was my home.

On the plus side they had 3 kids all around my age, Alice, Edward and Emmett and it was summer, so I didn't have to deal with a new school right now. And going back to fucking high school would be horrendous considering I left high school like a year ago and should really be going into yr 13 back home and doing my A-levels. Well at least I had done my AS and had my results to look forward to at the end of the summer.

_Haha not!_

What they didn't realise was that I was really, Just a normal 17 year old girl. I had dark chocolate brown eyes and the same colour long wavy hair that I never tended to do anything with other than let it hang natural. I wore faded skinny jeans and White classic chucks, a black vest and a grey pea coat type thing. And I wore the bare minimum of makeup, a little bit of mascara and eyeliner and that was me, nothing special. And I mean it. There really wasn't anything special or interesting about me. That is until we get to what I like to call my bad habits. I have two. Each different and nothing I really like to worry about. And nothing anyone knew about. And nothing anyone was going to find out about either.

"Ladies and gentlemen please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts we will be arriving in Seattle shortly"

This is it Bella, No turning back now...


	2. Speak slow

**Speak slow**

_(tegan and sara)_

* * *

I landed in Seattle Airport and I walked through passport control and luggage claim, although most of my possessions other than clothes had already been shipped to forks, and I rather hoped that they hadn't tried to unpack, 10 years of a teenage girls diary's were things not to be toyed with. So all I had with me were my immediate essentials, spear change of clothes, toiletries, iPod, mobile phone etc.

I walked into the arrivals lounge and saw crowds of people waiting for their loved ones and then I saw them. Esme was just as beautiful as I remember from my mum's college photos and Carlisle didn't look a day over 30. And from this point on they were going to be my parents, for all intensive purposes.

I trudged over being careful not to trip over my feet like I normally do.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" Esme saw me and started waving

"Hi aunt Esme" I said hugging her tightly

_Like I said practically sisters._

"Hi Carlisle" I said shaking his hand

"Hello Bella its wonderful to have you here"

"Thanks, and thank you for having me"

"Ohh Bella don't worry about it, your mother wouldn't have it any other way we both know that" Esme smiled lovingly at me full of sincerity and sympathy.

"Well let's get going then shall we?" Carlisle said and we started walking.

We walked through the arrivals and went down into the multi story car park, where we went to a black BMW, which looked expensive, and couldn't help but wonder if the Cullen's were rich? I mean surely they would need to have enough money to look after 3 kids, well now 4, but then again Carlisle was a doctor? Hmm... But did Esme work? Surely... I must remember to ask her.

The ride took about 45 minutes which was filled with idle chatter trying to ease the nerves I suppose, them asking be about London and starting at forks high school. We drove through the city limits and up forest lined roads that were nearly deserted and then we turned up what looked like a dirt and stone track and then onto a beautiful stone driveway and my jaw dropped, We were parking outside the most beautifully modern mansion I had ever seen. Mostly made of huge glass windows that if you looked onto the bottom floor you could see right through to the other side and the lake beyond the back garden. It was stunning. From what I could see it had three floors and each room had a balcony of some sort. It was beautiful.

Carlisle and Esme lead me inside and I put my suitcase down in the foyer. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside everything was beautiful creamy ivory coloured and all very modern and everything had character to it.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my haze and saw Esme smiling brightly at me

"Welcome to our humble abode" Carlisle said.

I was speechless, don't get me wrong it wasn't like I lived in the sticks back in London, but this was something else entirely. "It's... its beautiful" I stuttered while looking around in amazement.

They both laughed and smiled at my complement.

"Do you want to see your room?" asked Esme, I nodded still taking everything in.

"Follow me, it's on the top floor, which you will share with Edward, don't worry, he doesn't bite! And you still have your own bathroom." She smiled that warm maternal smile again and I followed her upstairs, when we got to the 2nd floor I saw two doors, one on either end of the hallway Esme lead me to one of the bedrooms and opened the door. I gasped when I saw a beautiful huge bedroom with french windows leading to a gorgeous balcony that looked as if it was attached to Edwards's room as well. There was also a huge four poster bed and vanity with a huge mirror. It was like I was walking into a fairy tale. But a beautifully modern fairytale. I really didn't deserve any of this.

"Do you like it??" Esme asked her voice laced with anticipation.

"Wow" was the only word that could escape my lips. Esme laughed and gave me a side shoulder hug. "Would you like some help?" She asked motioning to the boxes at the far side of the room which held all my belongings from phoenix. Relief flooded my mind when I saw that they hadn't tried to unpack anything.

"Yeah that would be great" I smiled at her knowing that there was no way I could do it all myself. It took me ages to pack everything up with Alex at home.

I took off my jacket revealing the tattoo on my shoulder of the outline of a flock of birds. I saw Esme looking.

"I got it when I was 16, I decided to rebel and I was dating a 19 year old tattoo artist at the time" she nodded and smiled "it's very pretty, Edward has tattoo's as well, I have a feeling you are both going to have allot in common" she said winking at me

"Thanks, so where is everyone?" I replied wondering what exactly she was thinking...

"At school, they will be back soon and you can meet everyone and the hales to, Rosalie and Jasper, they are Alice and Emmet's other half's"

"Oh right okay"

Two hours later everything was put away in my room and I was sat on the balcony smoking a cigarette, Esme had gone downstairs after everything in my room was sorted to start on dinner. Then I heard the front door slam and a lot of talking, I think I might have even heard a squeal, I put out my cigarette and walked inside and down the stairs, and I stopped at the top of the second set and could hear the talking more clearly.

"Where is she? Where is she?" a girl asked.

"She's up in her room, wait until she comes down Alice!" Esme replied

"Owwww" the girl replied

I took this as my cue and walked down the stairs and was faced with 7 sets of eyes staring at me intently.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said rubbing the back of my neck and giving a half wave.

"Hi I'm Alice!" a small pixie like girl said grinning, the same voice I had heard from the stairs, she had short black hair and was quite small but very pretty.

"This is jasper" she motioned to a blond haired boy who she was holding hand with.

"And this is Emmett and Rosalie" she pointed to a big burly guy who had his arms wrapped around a drop dead gorgeous blond girl who could have stunned any guy with one look.

"And last but not least this is Edward" she nodded to a tall lean bronze haired boy who was looking at me with a half smirk on his face. I looked him over and was shocked at how amazingly stunning this boy was. He had messy bronze sex hair and an eyebrow piercing. He had a little stubble but it all added to the sex on legs effect he had going. He was wearing black distressed skinny jeans; with a grey v neck t-shirt which showed off a tattoo on his chest that I couldn't fully see, and some black boots.

"Hi" they all said at once, looking at me carefully.

_God it's like being the new animal at the zoo._

"Well err dinner is ready kids" Esme said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"I hope you like spaghetti bolognaise Bella"

"Err yeah that's great" I couldn't really remember the last time I had it but I don't remember disliking it.

"Don't worry Bella! We're going to be the best of friends" Alice said bounding up to me and linking my arm with hers.

"Haha okay" I said smiling at her. Well at least I'll have one friend at school.

After dinner I offered to wash up and Edward offered to help me. It was awkward at first and I could have sworn he kept on staring at me but then he spoke

"Nice tattoo" he said gesturing to my shoulder.

"Thanks"

"How many do you have?" he asked

"Just the one on my shoulder and this one on my wrist" I took my hand out of the water and showed him the key I had tattooed on my wrist with 'imagination' written above it.

"Ahhh nice, so you're not one to be afraid of the needle then"

"Haha definitely not, I love it" I said sticking out my tongue and showing off my tongue piercing.

He looked at my tongue and laughed shaking his head.

"So what about you?" I said gesturing to his chest

"Ohh that" he pulled up his shirt neck to reveal the most beautifully sculpted abs I have ever seen and a even more beautiful of a old ship with clouds and the words '_the storm won't stop us' _tattooed across his chest.

"What does it mean?"

"What it says" He clearly wasn't going to elaborate and I didn't want to push, he then gave a crooked smile that almost made me weak at the knees.

_Get a grip Bella!_

We finished up the washing up and joined the rest of my new family in the living room which had the hugest flat screen telly I have ever seen.

"Bella! Were watching 'Trainspotting' come sit! We thought you would like it considering your from London" Alice said patting a seat next to her.

"Haha yeah except this is biased in Edinburgh, in Scotland"

"See I told you the accents were different!" shouted Emmett

"haha yeah just abit" I replied sitting down next to Alice

The next hour was filled with heroin and Scotsmen which just made me miss home that much more.

Once the movie was over I went up to my room because I really needed a cigarette.

I walked into my room, still amazed at how beautiful it was. I dug around in my purse for my packet of lucky strikes. I have to admit, America do have the best cigarettes compared to England.

I made my way out to the balcony and sat down in one of the big comfy wicker arm chairs staring out at the sun set. I lit my cigarette and put on my headphones lying back closing my eyes and loosing myself in the music.

_I, I guess, the only thing cheap to you is your friends  
You can always make new friends (oh no)  
But it's not always worth as much (oh no)_

_Now this bridge is ashes  
It might as well have never been built  
It might as well have never been built  
Little river that it crossed  
Looks like an ocean now, looks like an ocean now_

_Times change and people change with them  
Some people love to play the victim  
(Love to play the victim)  
Your caution to the end  
Washed away these few last tears for nothing  
(Wasn't all for nothing)  
Keep it on wax_

_Your not the only one  
Who's making these sacrifices  
Who's making these sacrifices  
And time won't heal shit  
When you got your hands in my pocket  
When you got your hands..._

_Kick, Kick, Kick  
Scream, Scream, Scream  
Won't change a god damn thing (It won't change)  
Kick, Kick, Kick  
Scream, Scream, Scream (A god damn thing)_

_I, I guess, the only thing cheap to you is your friends  
I guess, the only thing cheap to you is your friends_

_OOOHHH, what a fucking shame  
OOOHHH, that you had to mess things up this time  
_

There was a sudden tap on my shoulder awakening my from my music induced haze.

I shot up and screamed in shock, and stood in front of me was Edward with an amused look on his face.

"Oh shit sorry" I said taking out my earphones.

"Ha it's okay I heard you singing from my room and came out to see what you were doing, smoking I see?" he motioned towards my packet of cigarette and portable keychain ashtray that always came in handy.

"Oh right yeah that sorry, I didn't know what the rules were about smoking"

"Don't worry about it. Mind if I join you?"

"Oh of course of course sorry"

He sat down in another wicker chair next to me and pulled out a packet of American spirit and lit it up.

"You're not a bad singer you know" he said after taking a pull of his cigarette

"Oh god I wasn't singing was I?!?! Great I thought I only did that in the shower now." I could feel my cheeks blush.

"Now? what do u mean?" he looked at me confused

"Oh I used to have a band back in England, one of those angst'y self righteous girl rock bands haha. I was the lead singer"

"Wow so you're not just a sexy chick with tattoo's now you're a sexy rock chick with tattoos" he said winking at me.

I couldn't help but smile and blush, I mean he is very sexy, and he just called ME sexy! Whoa...

_Stop it Bella, he's probably as much of a dickhead as Jacob was._

I willed my sub conscious to shut up so I could marvel at the beauty sat before me who was evidently flirting with me, I felt that god forsaken blush again, argh.

"Well my dear Bella I must leave you, thanks for the company, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night" I sighed

"Sweet dreams"

"Thanks, you too"

And then he was gone, walking along the huge patio balcony and through his glass door.

I picked up my iPod and packet of ciggs and went into my room, my new room, in my new house with my new family in a new place.

And that's all I needed, the pressure that I had been expecting all day crept up on me crushing me with its force. I hunched over and slid down the door resting on my knees holding my head trying to shield it from the weight that was swallowing me. _yeah asif._

I knew what I needed; there were only two things that could help me right now. One that was not possible in the slightest because I hadn't brought any with me, it was too risky going through an air port with it. The other, sat in my purple wash bag situated on the counter in my en-suite bathroom that was about 20 feet away from me. I needed it and it took all my effort to stay put.

_Bella you will not do this. It's a new start._

I knew my sub conscious was right, but the need was over whelming me. I stood up stalking to the bathroom and locking the door.

I must have stood there and stared at that wash bag for hours, debating with myself on what to do...


	3. Where is my mind

**A/N: so for those of you who are just tuneing in, yes i chaaged the story. sorry. not much but i think it just makes more sense this was dont ya think? plus i wanted bella to come from where i come from, London :)**

**also i think i slipped up last chapter by saying that everyone was at school. i have to remember American Summer holidays are different to English ones and i was trying to make it both but it didnt work so if someone could kindly tell me when ameircan summer holidays start and finish that would be muchly appriciated.**

**Also much love to my first reviewer of the new story "fixie slick" it really spurred me on :)**

**as you may have noticed im slack at updating because of college stuff and soon to be uni stuff so just bear with me okay :)**

**thankkkks.**

**charlotte xoxo**

**p.s im deleting the old story.**

* * *

**where is my mind**

_placebo_

* * *

I woke up the next morning a bit dazed and confused to be honest, and then I realised where I was. And then I realised I wasn't in London. And my heart twinged and plummeted into my gut and I realised just how much I missed that place.

I missed everything about London; I miss the black cabs and the buses, the greasy kebab shops and brick lane, Westfield shopping centre and even mother fucking Primark! I would even go to say that I missed fucking transport for London and there constantly delayed tubes, especially the bloody Piccadilly line. I missed my friends and my college, the pubs and the 18yr old drinking law (that was easily negotiated) I missed the rich private school bitches we took the piss out of. I even missed him. Just a little, but not enough, which I was thankful for.

_Shut up Bella, just stop thinking about it. It's not going to help and you know it._

I decided that id have enough wallowing and decided to put on some Lily Allen full blast, nothing like a London girl swearing like a pirate and singing about sex to make you feel at home.

_Riding through the city on my bike all day  
Cause the filth took away my license  
It doesn't get me down and I feel OK  
Cause the sights that I'm seeing are priceless_

_Everything seems to look as it should  
But I wonder what goes on behind doors  
A fella looking dapper, but he's sitting with a slapper  
Then I see it's a pimp and his crack whore_

_You might laugh you might frown  
Walkin' round London town_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else  
Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_When you look with your eyes  
Everything seems nice  
But if you look twice  
you can see it's all lies_

_There was a little old lady, who was walking down the road  
She was struggling with bags from Tesco  
There were people from the city having lunch in the park  
I believe that it's called al fresco  
Then a kid came along to offer a hand_

_But before she had time to accept it  
hits her over the head, doesn't care if she's dead  
Cause he's got all her jewelery and wallet_

_You might laugh you might frown  
walking round London town_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I want to be anywhere else  
Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_When you look with your eyes  
Everything seems nice  
But if you look twice  
you can see it's all lies_

_Life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life  
Life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else  
Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_when you look with your eyes  
everything seems nice  
but if you look twice  
you can see its all lies?_

It wasn't lies. That city was my home. Warts'n'all.

The song ended and I collapsed on my bed with my head in my hands.

_Oh god. What am I going to do? I need something anything to take my mind off missing my home._

At that moment I remembered one of my better escapes, I walked over to my bed side table and opened the bottom draw where I had put all my photography stuff the day before and took out my baby. My Nikon D90 to be exact. My parents had bought it for me last Christmas. Cost them £800 and another £300 to get me and extra macro lens. I felt bad for them spending so much money on me but they told me there was no way they were going to let their daughters talent go to waste.

I sat down on my bed and looked through all the photos left on the memory card, a lot of them of me and my friends before I left I would need to remember to print some out later and get some photo frames.

I quickly ran to my closet and pulled on a boy's pair of Hollister tracksuit bottoms to cover up the repercussions of last night considering my cami set didn't cover much at all. I hated Hollister but I had to admit there tracksuit bottoms were the comfiest things in the world. I grabbed my smokes and went out onto the patio balcony. I lit up and walked over to the railing looking over the scene before me, the lake and the forest were beautiful. I turned on my camera and took some pictures of the landscape.

I wasn't alone for long before I heard the other patio door open and saw Edward walk out wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms.

"Hey" I said smiling at him

"oh hey" he looked up at me shocked to see me then his eyes swept up and down the rest of my body "that's something I'm gonna have to get used to, sharing the balcony that is" he winked.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to impose"

"I'm joking Bella don't worry" he chuckled and lit up a cigarette

"Nice camera, you like photography then?"

"Yeah its one of my escapes" I said taking another photo as the sun came out from behind the clouds and made the lake shimmer.

"One of your escapes? You have more than one?"

_Shit._

"Yeah" That's all I could say.

"Right"

He must have realised the subject was closed and we both fell silent. We weren't alone for long before a certain pixie –like human rushed through my bedroom and onto the balcony

"Bella! Edward! Mum and dad want a family meeting so both of you go get showered and ready and meet us all down stairs in the dining room okay?"

Me and Edward both mumbled okay but I was wondering what was so serious that the whole family needed to sit down together...

"Ohhh Bella I love your camera! Please can I have a go??" squeaked Alice.

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out while I have a shower.... not literally though..."

She and Edward chuckled and I handed her my camera and went inside.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped off being careful of my thighs and the fresh cuts that were all over them from last night.

I walked into the power shower and hissed as the hot water ran down my body and into my legs. And it all came flooding back. The blade, the sting, the blood, the release... the way the pressure seeped from the cuts and brought be back to normal for the time being.

I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair and rinsed it. Then scrubbed my body clean, maybe a bit harsher than necessary but it helped. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the huge fluffy towels around me and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my closet pulling on some clean underwear and a bra deciding on what to wear.

I settled for a grey vintage off the shoulder Van-Halen t-shirt that was my mum's when she was my age, some faded skinny's and my black Dr. Martens. I then blow dried my hair and left it naturally wavy and put on some makeup.

I walked into the hallway not daydreaming and looking at the carpet when I bumped into another pair of Dr. Martens in front of me.

"Oh shit sorry" I apologised looking up at to a pair of piercing amused green eyes.

"Haha its okay, look we match" he noted pointing to our Dr. Martens

I gave him a weak smile as I was so overwhelmed...._ but by what? His beauty? No Bella shut up._

We made our way downstairs to the dining room where everyone was sat around, even Rosalie and Jasper. _Wow they really are part of the family._

Me and Edward took our seats and waited for someone to speak. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Now Bella we just wanted to sort out a few things with you. Nothing to be nervous about" he gave me a crooked grin. _Wow was I really that see-through?_

"We wanted to give you this" he slid a rectangle of plastic towards me and I picked it up.

_Holy shit that's a freaking platinum card... with my fucking name on it!_

"I... err... huh???" were the only coherent words that could come out of my mouth at this point.

"We know that you don't get all of your parent's money until you turn 18 in September so for the next couple of months you can use this as you wish."

_Holy hell._

"I can't take this Carlisle. It's too much"

"You can Bella; we promised your parents that if anything should happen to them then we would take care of you. And that's what we are doing, were taking care of you like we would our own children."

"Wow well err thanks."

"Ha if she doesn't like the debit card I wonder how she will handle what you're going to tell her next" Alice chuckled and I gave her a questioning glance.

"Ah yes Bella we were wondering if you had a drivers permit?" Esme asked.

"Err yeah I have an international drivers licence, I had it changed when I knew I was coming here just in case."

"Very good, now we know you don't have a car so we wanted to take you to get one" Carlisle told me

"What?!! You can't get me a car! Are you crazy?"

Everyone chuckled at my reaction

"Yes we can Bella, Edward, Emmett and Alice all have their own cars so you will too, any preferences? I have a friend who works at a BMW dealership"

_They were going to get me a fucking car. Jesus Christ. They really meant take care of me didn't they. Although now I can find somewhere to pick up some hits. Hmm._

_

* * *

**lily allen - LDN**  
_


	4. Rebel Yell

**A/n: hey sorry for teh sporadic updating ive just finsihed college and am doing my exams as we speak and then i hav ethe whole summer before i go to uni so i will be able to update more ofetn i hope, considering i have the whole story planned out allready. so yeah heres chapter 4 sorry if its short. its kinda just filler. **

**oh yeah and there are links on my profile for banners and playlists etc go check it out.**

**

* * *

**

**Rebel yell**

_billy idol_

* * *

I walked up to my room and turned on my Mac Book still stunned over the fact that Carlisle and Esme were going to buy me a fucking car! Any kind I want no less! Oh sweet Jesus. I mean yeah sure I drove back in London but I borrowed my parents car if I needed it. Public transport is so big in London you don't really need a car that much anyways as long as u had your trusty oyster card, unless u were a stoner and needed a car to hot box it.

I was pulled out of my brain fuckery by a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I shouted.

The door opened and in stepped the beauty that is Rosalie Whitlock-hale. What I wouldn't give to have her body. Jheeze.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted help picking out a car? I'm quite the car geek and I figured it would give us an opportunity to get to know each other better considering you're going to be my Emmett's new little sister" she smiled warmly at me. Wow I thought I was going to be dealing with miss bitch-tastic. Guess not.

I smiled back at her "yeah sure that sounds good" I don't know much about cars really apart from the fact I'm a sucker for anything remotely vintage." God just thinking about vintage muscle cars made me wet. You can just imagine a world where car maker's made robot men and you know damn well that ford mustang would make the sexiest motherfucking bionic men. Oh gosh.

"Well I think I know just the place for that" she winked at me

We were all on our way to a car dealership - that Rosalie wouldn't divulge the information of to me. And I was riding with Esme as per her request.

"Bella, I just wanted to talk to you about your mother and father, and say how sorry I am that we couldn't be there t help with the funeral arrangements and everything else"

"don't worry about it Esme, I don't hold it against you one bit and neither would my mum, you have already been kind enough to take me in and that's more than enough, plus we had some family friends that helped with all the arrangements so I didn't have to go through everything" I smiled sincerely at this woman that I have realised in the past 24 hours has the biggest heart I've ever known a person to have. No wonder my mum loved her so much, Esme Cullen is a bonefied saint in my book.

"Bella don't be silly, you know be and Carlisle wouldn't have it any other way, your family, end of story" see told you. Damn saint.

"And I have some things for you to look at when we get back to the house. Some pictures and things of me and your mother, I would also point out that I have that same t-shirt you wearing, ah second best concert of my life" she remised.

"Ok hold on if you're saying Van Halen was second best, who's first?"

"Aerosmith of course! I think I have an old concert t-shirt of that too that you can have if I find"

"Oh my god Esme, I think I just fell in love with you!"

She chuckled and squeezed my hand in hers. She reminded me so much of my mother, like she was one half of a whole that they both made up. I can just tell that Esme would have been the buffer to my mum's unconventional ways when they were younger.

Me, Rosalie, Emmett ,Esme and Carlisle were now walking around a vintage custom car dealership and workshop, the cars were amazing to say the least they were all works of art in their own way. But they weren't what I was looking for, they were all a bit too 'pimp my ride' for the likes of me, I wanted something worn like when you sat in it you could smell the history in the leather, the sort of car that would have been on life changing road trips across the states, the sort of car that has more history in the tires and seats than you can even imagine. But these cars were just not it.

I was walking past a bright pink 1970's challenger when I saw an open door going into what looked like a back workshop. And when I went through that door my heart was sold from that very moment, right there in the middle of the garage was a vintage rusted black 1969 Camaro. It was in every sense of the world the new love of my life.

I walked over to it and ran my finger along the bonnet and got tingles up my spine. I knew from then on it was going to be a very special car.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle looking for me.

"In here Carlisle!" he walked through the door to the garage from the showroom.

"Bella have you found a car in the showroom yet?"

"No Carlisle, I want this one right here the ones out there have no passion in them, just fancy gadgets."

"I see okay well i'll go see what I can do shall I then" he gave me a warm smile and walked to find the salesman.

This shit was epic to another fucking level I swear. I was currently speeding down the highway on the way back to Esme and Carlisle's fuck off mansion that is my new home, in my new fuck-awesome car; ok so it's like obviously not new it was like 40 years old but so what.

So yeah sat in the drivers seen of my majorly orgasmic Camaro with Rosalie and Emmett in the back seat sucking face blasting _Ellie Goulding_ through the new iPod dock I asked them to install, The only alteration might I add, they were all for trying to fob off Carlisle by asking if he wanted them to renovate it but Rosalie said that was bullshit, it only needed a few new engine parts and she could do that shit for half the price, she was totally in the guys grill telling him she could do the work way better than he could. Fucking hilarious to watch I tell you.

As we drove up the driveway I saw Alice, Jasper and Edward outside waiting for us, I put the car in park and jumped out.

"Bella what in the hell is that monstrosity that you just got out of with Rosalie and Emmett christening the backseat?"

"well Alice that 'monstrosity' would be my new love child, everyone meet Jett" Alice looked positively horrified at my revelation that this was the car I had chosen, I mean honestly did she think I was gonna go for some yellow little Porsche thingy? No I think not.

Jasper came up and slung his arm around my shoulder "well I must say darlin' you have some stunnin' car right there"

"Ha thanks, she's my new pride and joy" I smiled up at him.

I turned my head to the side and saw the crease of his elbow, he had what looked like a collapsed vein and some dots around it, wait no scars... wait no hold on a minute shit! Fucking old track marks! Oooo Jasper was a naughty boy, but it looks as if he was over that shit a long time ago, damn that could be bad for me, he will fucking see the signs and to be perfectly honest I was getting fucking antsy and needed to find a dealer pronto in this one horse fucking town for my other bad fucking habit. Maybe I'll try Port Angeles their bound to have more scum there than in good old forks to fucking buy and sell.

By this time Em and Rose were out of my backseat and talking to jasper and Alice about the dealership fucktard. I turned around and saw Edward by the front door of the house looking at me with some burning intense curiosity that I couldn't quite work out, and fuck if it wasn't making me feel even more uneasy.

"Erm so yeah guy I'm gonna go for a drive in my new baby, port Angeles isn't far right?"

"Nope about half an hour away Bella, have fun" Alice told me and waved.

"Cool tell your rents I won't be home late"

I got in my car and waved to everyone as I backed out of the drive.

I got to Port Angeles in no time and found the shit end of town no problem; I parked my car outside a corner store that had a few people loitering in the ally way nearby and got out.

I knew exactly what I was looking for, no matter the country there all the fucking same dealers are. Hand shoved in pockets, a 'in trying to act casual' look about them and usually staring at any girl in sight. And bingo I saw my target, there was a blonde guy mid twenties leaning against the wall just inside the ally smoking a cigarette trying to pull of the rebel without a cause look but failing miserably, I knew I could get some coke off this guy maybe not the draw but I could wait for that.

I walked up to the guy and he looked up "why hello little lady, what can I do for you?"

I just got straight to the point "I'm Bella and I need a regular dealer for some coke, think you can help me out?"

He grinned at me "well hello Bella, I'm Felix and I think I have exactly what you need"


End file.
